


Unexpectedly Happy

by InLovewithLove_93



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, different, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLovewithLove_93/pseuds/InLovewithLove_93
Summary: Andrea Hobbs paired with... who? Well we'll find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the story and if I should continue so you can find out who The boyfriend is and how they all raise the baby together :)

Andrea rolled over and looked at the form beside her. They had been together for a week shy of six months, but she had never felt this happy in her life. Looking at the clock over his shoulder she sighed shaking her boyfriend rolling her eyes as he groaned and rolled over. Her eyebrows arched in mock disbelief as she shook him harder. 

"What?" He groaned opening his eyes a moment to look at the clock"Andrea, it's three in the morning" he pulled the blankets over his head"what could you possibly want me awake for at this hour?" He was determined to fall back asleep.

Andrea grabbed her pillow hitting him with it"Your spawn is hungry" she growled placing a hand on her small bump. She was exactly four months along and her cravings were all over the place.

Groaning the man rolled over and looked at his girlfriend"What would my queen and my princess like to eat?" She smiled knowing she couldn't lose when it came to their daughter.


	2. Reveled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Father is Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Please comment and let me know if ya'll want another chapter or if I should just quit here. I'm not sure how far to take this. Let me know your ideas on the couple as well. :)

If you would of asked Andrea six months ago if this is where she wanted to be she would of laughed in your face. She had never wanted kids and when she found out she was pregnant she was utterly horrified. She cried for what seemed like days, but then Sharon had talked her out of her slump and now she couldn’t wait for their little girl. 

Andrea had never been more scared in her life and she had battled some of the toughest cases imaginable, but the fact that a human being was growing inside of her was so much scarier than any case she could ever think of taking on. She had never wanted this, but now that it was happening she couldn’t think of anything she wanted more. 

She was two months along when she found out she was pregnant and her first thought was Julio. How was she going to tell him he’d gotten her pregnant? They hadn’t been together long enough for this, but it was happening whether they were ready or not. They were both adults and they knew that the pull out method of birth control wasn’t the best method, but when you’re in the throes of passion and have no condoms on hand you do what you can and you live with the consequences. It had been their first time without a contraceptive, but now Andrea couldn’t imagine this not happening. It was kind of funny how things worked out.

She could still see his face when she told him. He was scared at first and in disbelief, but the moment the tears started flowing from her eyes he knew this wasn’t a joke and there was no doubt in his mind that he was going to help her raise this baby. He would be there whether their relationship lasted or not. This is had been a choice for both of them when they decided not to use protection and this was the result. He was not one to shy away from his responsibilities and if truth be told. He was already falling in love with Andrea and their little girl. He couldn’t say it to her yet, but when their relationship was revealed he had told Flynn that he was going to marry this girl and he still intended to make that happen someday. This was Andrea hobbs. They’d known each other for so long and she’d always been attractive, but the day he had decided to ask her out would be one of the best days of his life.

Watching his girlfriend put on her best thinking face he smiled leaning in to kiss her lips “What was that for?” She laughed softly. He shrugged “ Because I still can’t believe you’re really mine” He whispered softly. She smiled at him putting a hand on his cheek “I’m yours as long as you’ll have me” She promised moving a hand down to her stomach “Okay Bean, what do you want to eat?” She asked smiling.  
Julio loved to watch her interact with their daughter even though he couldn’t see the baby yet it was still the sweetest thing he’d ever seen. Biting her bottom lip she smiled softly “Chinese” She said smiling. Julio laughed softly sighing “Okay, I’ll be back, you’re lucky you’re pregnant” He laughed. She smiled “Thanks baby” She kissed his lips softly as he slipped out of bed putting on a pair of sweats.


	3. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment if you want another chapter. I need to know if people wanna read more.

Flashback

Looking down in disbelief Andrea stood stunned. She had just taken three pregnancy tests and all had come back positive. She really didn't know what to do with herself. She knew she needed to tell the dad, but she didn't know if he wanted kids and frankly she really didn't want to lose him. They hadn't been together very long, but her crush on him her been a lot longer then she was willing to admit.

Taking a deep breath as she lowered herself to the floor. She could almost feel her world crumbling around her. She was just shy of 45. She didn't think she'd ever have kids, but she didn't want to have them like this, Unexpectedly, she wasn't really sure what to feel.

Chunking the tests in the trash she sighed softly wiping her eyes. No matter what happened she was going to face this head on. She was going to love this baby.

After she had taken the tests and got enough courage. She confided in Sharon, telling her everything even who the father was even though they had planned on keeping it quiet a little bit longer. She really had no choice. Sharon encouraged her to tell him after and even went as far as calling him into her office.

Lip trembling and hands shaking as Sharon closed her office door. Andrea took a deep breath watching every eye on her as she shut the blinds to the office. She turned and looked at the man before her.

Julio looked at his nervous girlfriend the worry showing on his face as Andrea shed a tear. Julio had never been a soft person, but when it came to his girlfriend he couldn't stand to see her like this.

Wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood in his captain's office, her head resting in his chest as he held her"what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Andrea took a deep breath and dug through her purse handing him the test. After the initial shock she had gotten one test out of the test and put it in her purse so that she could show him. Biting her lip as she handed him the test. She didn't have it in her to look up into his eyes.

Julio stood stunned for a moment looking at the test in his hand. He watched as Andrea did everything to not look at him"a baby?" He said softly smiling a ridiculously huge smile"We're having a baby" he moved quickly picking Andrea up he spun her around. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"You're not mad?" She asked softly lip quivering"I want a kid Andrea and no matter what happens between us this child will be loved" he promised. Andrea smiled through her tears and placed her hands on his cheeks their lips meeting in a soft kiss.


End file.
